The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ilex, botanically known as Ilex vomitoria, commercially known as Yaupon Holly and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Scarlet's Peak’.
The new Ilex is the product of a chance open-pollination of an unnamed selection of Ilex vomitoria, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Ilex vomitoria as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Ilex plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in July, 2005 from within the resulting progeny from the stated open-pollination in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Perkinston, Miss. The selection of the new Ilex was based on its fastigiate plant form.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ilex plant by stem cuttings in Perkinston, Miss. since October, 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Ilex plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.